One Sentence Drabbles2
by Spirix
Summary: The second set filled with everything from angst to fluff to death and to life and just plain random awesomeness. Enjoy!
1. I Just

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**I Just...  
**

Ed held Al's new but dead body close and sobbed, "But I just got him back..."

* * *

**A/N:** :'(

-rix the demon


	2. RoyBoy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**RoyBoy  
**

Little Roy faced down his bullies, bruised but not broken and said triumphantly, "You just wait because one day I'll be a great alchemist like my mum and show all of you whose 'weak'!"

* * *

**A/N:** I wrote a small spin-off fic for Zakai and Bell (Marylover) for the fic 'Future Memories' a while back. In essesnce, Roy dreams about going back with Ed to visit Roy's mother and she isn't impressed with his choice in a 'wife'. Oh, and she was the one he learned flame alchemy from. Just a random bunny in need of an outlet.

Oh a side note, I have a clock the moos and it's so awesome I could die. My baby sister hates it. :)

-rix the demon


	3. Corner Crush

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**Corner Crush  
**

Maria Ross ducked around a corner blushing while Hawkeye passed because the blonde was scary, but for a completely different reason to Ross.

* * *

**A/N:** My dog decided to jump out the window of the car while I was driving today... luckily I was going 10... maybe even 5km/hr to look for a house number in the dark. House numbers should be in reflect tape OR in obvious places, AND my dog shouldn't be such an idiot.

Think sentence was funnier in my head, but oh well. Hey look! A porn pop up! Suddenly my evening just got better ;) (Just kidding)

-rix the demon


	4. Plan B

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**Plan B  
**

Roy Mustang looked at his tattered gloves in dismay and decided it was time for glorious Plan B: run like there is no tomorrow!

* * *

**A/N:** Smirks and goes back to her book.

-rix the demon


	5. Store Crush

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**Store Crush  
**

Maria fidgeted as her anxiety grew as to what to buy the secret love of her life, a stern blonde who would probably disapprove of both of the shops on this corner which were a candy shop and a flower shop.

* * *

**A/N:** For Marylover because I haven't updated Amazing Grace in a while. BACK TO MY RAMEN AND NANA ANIME!!

-rix the demon


	6. Some Assembly Required

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**Some Assembly Required  
**

Ed looked at the hammer in his hand, the unassembled bookcase and then at Alfons, who for the life of him couldn't figure out why he was so horrified.

* * *

**A/N:** So for those of you who don't know, the Stupid Boys Fest 08 is coming up. I have links in my profile for you to get you info. It looks like loads of fun to me. Right now I'm thinking about either:

**02** How to Cook for Guests While Your Kitchen Is Being Repaired

**03** A Guide to DIY Funerals

And I don't know what pairing to use yet. It will probably be Ed/Roy

-rix the demon


	7. RoyBoy 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**RoyBoy 2  
**

Roy sat in the corner of his room, refusing food or even conversation after his mom spanked him in front of his sisters for playing with matches.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehehe. I knew a guy name John Roy so I used to call him John Boy, like off the Waltons. He didn't like that much but it wasn't like that would stop me.

On another note I left the back windows of my car open for 3 hrs in the parking lot. Mom was more pissed to find out I spent 30min checking the car for international spy equipment, like bugs and bombs, but didn't bother to see if anything was stolen until after I knew the car was safe. I'm awesome by the way.

It was the staff parking lot too so a lot of the teens I employ got to see me under the car looking for things that go boom... :D

-rix the demon


	8. Between Blondes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**Between Blondes  
**

When Havoc teased his chief about the lack of women's phone numbers that had coming through the office, the colonel simply replied that: a) he didn't need their numbers because he saw them daily and b) that he was quite content 'between blondes'.

* * *

**A/N:** So if Jean is asking, that counts him out, just a nudge in the right direction for you.

-rix the demon


	9. Seminar

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**Seminar**

Havoc didn't know whether he was hopeful or insulted when Mustang gave him a note ordering him to attend 'Mustang's Marvelous Mastering Dating Secrets Seminar.'

* * *

**A/N:** I am an owl. That is a fact of life I don't try to deny. I sleep from dawn until noon. So when my baby sister woke me up to drive her to school, I wasn't as functional as one should be when driving but that's not the rant. the rant is I expect an oral apology at being up at such an ungodly hour. By oral I don't mean spoken either and before your twisted minds go too far, I don't men sexual either. I mean tasty treats! I DEMAND COOKIES!

Sniff and the sub place wasn't open early enough for me to buy breakfast. I am never up early enough for stuff not to be open!

-rix the demon


	10. Hearing is Believing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**Hearing is Believing  
**

"Hawkeye must be very ill," Roy told his staff, "because I actually _heard_ her take that damn gun out of its holster before she had time to point it at me."

* * *

**A/N: ** The lessons I am learning:

_Lesson One:_ When sick, do not throw up in the sink because the drain is too small... ew.

_Lesson Two:_ When sick, do not keep your snotty tissues on one side of the bed because you just KNOW you'll roll into them and sleep on them... ew ew.

_Lesson Three:_ When sick, do not sleep in your loft bed because you WILL NOT be able to handle the lander on the way down at 3am.

_Lesson Four:_ When sick, you must treat the house as if you just killed eveyone and not touch anything, thereby leaving incriminating finger prints.

_Lesson Five:_ When sick, your 'Ribbit King' playing skills sky rocket!

That is what I've learned.

-rix the demon


	11. Of The Year

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**Of The Year  
**

Breda declared Ed as having the most stupid comeback of the year when he shouted, "Yeah, well, I have my boxers on inside out and I fucking like it!" in a meeting that had nothing to do with his apparel.

* * *

**A/N: **So I actually have my underpants on inside out right now and yes, I do like it. --snickers--

-rix the demon


	12. Religious Priorities

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**Religious Priorities  
**

"You pray for something for the first time in your life and it's _that_," Al said in disgust but Edward didn't care, it was a damn good last sandwich.

* * *

**A/N: **I went to an Eskimo's game. I'm not really a football person but I went for the experience. The beer was good, the sandwiches were great and I won a foam football during one of our touchdowns. My sister, the avid football fan, is disgusted that I won the ball and she has never gotten anything after years of patronage. I naturally grinned like a cat and hugged my ball.

Now it's coming to bed with me. :D

-rix the demon


	13. RoyBoy 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**RoyBoy 3  
**

It was a hard lesson every boy had to learn, but Roy never expected the repercussions of flipping that girls skirt to result in a lethally held slingshot aimed between his eyes by an amber eyed blonde.

* * *

**A/N: **One guess who it is.

-rix the demon


	14. Twain

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**Twain  
**

Kimblee watched the newest alchemist cross the desert path with curiosity; would Flame and Crimson have as much to do with one another as their namesakes did?

* * *

**A/N: **I'm in a KimbleeMustang mood. I guess it's time to dust off Four Suits.

For those of you who don't know, I was accepted into the Royal Canadian Military this past February. I have been apply to go to their super elite 1000 student school for three years and they finally accepted me. Its very prestigious and horrifying in a good way. A lot of people claim I have sold my soul for a free education (they pay my entire tutition, room and board and books) but that's not the case. I love the school.

Well this morning it was finally made official with a ceremony and 3hrs of signing documents about the next 13yrs of my life. I am very excited and needed to share with someone who wouldn't tell me I was giving up freedom for money.

I think I need new friends.

Oh and twain is an English word. Go look it up lol.

-rix the demon


	15. Revolution

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**Revolution  
**

The riots were going out of their mind with glee as book after book was thrown into the raging fire; this was the first time Ed and his colonel shared a painful moment of grief together as they watched from a distance, unable to stop the savages.

* * *

**A/N: **Something 'unpairing' orientated. I read a book recently about a post-apocalyptic world where man has reverted back into animals in a very Lord of the Flies way. I thought about the men and women who died trying to protect the books and it occurred to me that seeing books burned would break my heart more than losing a lover or friend to the mobs.

I would think that Ed and Mustang would share similar feelings.

-rix the demon


	16. Crew Cut

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**Crew Cut  
**

Maes pointed and laughed with abandon, shouting, "Holy fuck Roy, you look like we did back in Ishbal with that haircut; who killed your hair?"

* * *

**A/N: **I got a haircut for my military career. It's feminine but short. I guess it will take getting used to. At least it looks good on me, I just miss my pony tail.

-rix the demon


	17. UnDad

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**UnDad**

Elysia loved playing in the garden with but not as much as her daddy, but then, zombies and fresh ground go together like peas and corn.

* * *

**A/N: **Nothing like some REAL necromancy to go with my fic necromancy from earlier. I brought back my favourite bunny from the other drabble set. I wasn't going to but then **Sicarius66 **from lj posted a picture of zombie Alfons and the bunny came back. If you get a chance, go look around her journal or the fmalchemist group where they posts quite frequently. Sic is very a talented artist.

-rix the demon


	18. Bring Sally Up

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**Bring Sally Up**

Ed found out the hard way, while covered in sweat and shaking, that joining the military the normal way, without alchemy, was a lot less work and a hell of a lot more working out.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright! Who has missed me? This is the my first time on a computer since I lasted posted so I sure as hell miss all of you. In case you forgot, I joined the military and now I'm done my orientation to hell and progressed to iniciation hell. Forgive the typos but the Physical Training three times a day has... well I am at a stage where I hurt all the time and don't even notice or care. Like right now --looks down-- I'm in combats and I think my knee is bleeding...

Somedays I forget why I'm here and others are a lot of fun. It gets frusterating more often than not but I really like the people in my squadron. We are all getting pretty tight. There's even one I like A LOT but am forbidden to pursue anything with until training is done. No sex is a part of my contract believe it or not. Why in hell did I agree to such a thing? Oh well, I'm counting down the days.

Once October hit's I'll be able to actually use my laptop that is locked in the gun room right now so expect... well nothing at first since I'll probably be drunk buyt after that I want to write again.

Bring Sally Up is a song they make us sing while doing push-ups. It's an actual song so you may be able to youtube it.

Well I have to go... run probably. It seems to be all we ever do: run and play ultimate frizby. And let me tell you, playing that game in the army is the scariest thing I've ever done. I never knew it was a contact sport...

See you in October!

-rix the demon


	19. The Mess

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**The Mess**

Breda prided himself on being able to eat anything but the cold asparagus, chili and onion wrap served for lunch that day would be his ultimate undoing.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so I have spares in my schedule where I can come online, not msn or anything, just the net. I normally use this time to work out or iron but today my roommate locked me out so... yeah I had time to kill. I'm hiding so I don't get jacked up. That's what they call it when staff yell at you for fucking up.

I do this hourly.

See they have this thing were there are 50 important people on base who you have to be able to identify and greet when they walk by and if you don't... well you do pushups. I have 60 to do. They add up as the week goes on. To be fair, it's only 20 a person you don't greet but fuck my poor arms.

Oh, interesting fact. My roommate is Franco and is making me identify all the objects in our room in French so my bilingual classes are going well. I'm still pissed at being locked out. My room was trashed by the staff so I wanted to put it back to standard... like make sure my matress is on my bed, put the drawers back in my dresser. You know, small details to make a room perfect.

Oh and that wrap was on the menu yesturday. It was the worst thing I have ever tasted, including the time I was dared to eat a dead crayfish.

-rix the demon


End file.
